Jinchūriki Chase: Hayate versus Asura
Hayate Saitou and Warujie were looking for the Jinchūriki by the name of Omega Uchiha. They finally found Omega Uchiha he was in a bad state."I'll fight this Jinchūriki".said Hayate to Warujie."he's all your's"said Warujie."Hey you, i guess you won't nicely hand over the Jinchūriki" said Hayate pointing at Asura Uzumaki. Asura looked over at Omega, when the beast inside Omega tells him. "Asura can take the man alone Omega, trust me." Asura looks at the man, "I can tell you one thing, I won't touch you if he doesn't say so, but if you lay a finger on the Ryūkage." Asura took a pause and continued. "I'll kill you." "your a confident fellow, you know that?,I like your spirit but you shouldn't underestimate me so now it's your choice attack me or step aside so i can take the Jinchūriki"Said Hayate. "Asura! Get em!" Omega ordered Asura to attack. In a fashionable matter, Asura took off towards Hayate, jumping up and reaching into his kunai pouch. He pulled out four kunai attached with explosive tags to them and threw them towards him. Next he then enhanced his speed to get to Hayate before the kunai did to launch a attack. hayate jumped out of the direction of the kunai then he used Hiding in Mist Technique and he started throwing shuriken at Asura who couldn't see in the mist. "Asura I'll leave this to you." Omega states, after he smashed his hand into the ground, sealing his body in a barrier. Asura looking as the mist came in, began to grow ripples through his eyes, ultimately forming into the Rinnegan. He then suddely felt a shuriken brush past his face leaving a cut. Leaping out of the way he makes a hand seal and shouts release having all the kunai from earlier explode. "Damn this mist, its just creating a problem." He thought to himself. Asura had one plan and since Omega had gotten out of harms way, his hands had then began to for weapon like machine guns. Next his chest opened up and a cannon like gun came out.. "Hmph you make think you can hide, but I'll destroy this whole area. Asura Attack!" He yelled as ammo came from all the gun like items within him began going off, leading to the destruction of the area. "*sigh* you are a reckless person wasting your time like that" Said hayate as he used Ice Release: Stellar Barrier to block asura's attack and he created an Ice Release Shadow Clone and it went to attack Asura. Asura made a few hand seals and coffins rose. 2 different men came out one in which was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and next was Kiba a man who fell to the feet of the man Asura hated the most Reikoku. Next Kiba pulled his arm out in front of him, a cannon like gun appeared on his palm when he shot a violent force of wind blew the mist away, and Asura was able to see Hayate and his clone. Now Minato ran towards the clone, "I hate it when he summons me in this state." Minato cried to him self making guns appear in his arms and shooting at the clone. "I'll finish hjm with this." Asura though to himself holding his arm out towards the real Hayate. Around his wrist missles formed, and the fired at Hayate. Hayate uses Ice Release: Stellar Barrier again to block the missile he then used Storm Release Armour and Ice Release: Golem Technique the golem attacked kiba while hayate attacked the fourth hokage. "I got it!" Asura thought to himself as he made a shield of water to block the two opponents. Next he then held out his hand and fired tons of bullets, while having Kiba and Minato join in. The Golem went to attack Asura while Hayate used Chakra Enhanced Speed to dodge all the bullets while taking a distance from kiba and minato.